


Все дороги ведут в Рим

by emptyfreid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyfreid/pseuds/emptyfreid
Summary: "Но разве возможно уходя от чего-то — вернуться к нему же?" Нил Гейман





	Все дороги ведут в Рим

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711507) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 

> Работа написана Сен по заявке читателей на tumblr и затем опубликована в сборнике "Anthology" здесь на ао3.

Все дороги ведут в Рим. 

Об этом Драко прочитал как-то в одной книге, когда был еще совсем ребёнком. Он понятия не имел, о чём шла речь, но был слишком взволнован, чтобы спрашивать отца.

Все то и дело твердили ему, что он был умён. Его мать. Отец. Дедушка с бабушкой. Родители сверстников.

Он был Драко Малфоем. Он был умным. И он собирался разбить множество сердец.

На этих принципах и строилась его личность.

Всю свою жизнь он изо всех сил старался выглядеть умным в глазах остальных. Не задавал лишних вопросов, когда понимал, что уже должен был знать на них ответы. Не пытался начинать то, в чём бы не добился успехов.

То было своего рода жульничеством, и, наверное, в какой-то степени даже нечестным по отношению к другим, но не в этом ли заключался весь смысл? Быть настолько умным, чтобы тебя не вычислили.

И всё же, каким-то образом, жизнь сложилась не так, как он на то надеялся.

Начать хотя бы с того, что само имя Драко Малфоя превратилось в настоящее клеймо позора. Не стоит также забывать о том, что на протяжении всех его школьных лет в Хогвартсе какая-то магглорожденная опережала Драко в учебе по всем фронтам. Ну и, наверное, следует закончить всё тем, что вот уже некоторое время та самая магглорожденная была так близка к тому, чтобы вот-вот растоптать его сердце на маленькие кусочки.

Может быть когда-то все дороги и вели в Рим, но, исходя из жизненного опыта Драко Малфоя, всё почему-то всегда устремлялось к так любящей покомандовать лохматой всезнайке и непревзойденной зубриле — Гермионе Грейнджер.

Что бы он ни решил или сделал: раздражающе глазища Грейнджер всегда каким-то образом продолжали маячить на горизонте его жизни, и это сбивало с толку.

Он больше не был таким умным, когда находился вместе с ней в одной комнате. Не в этой жизни. Нет. Гениальность так и продолжала литься ручьями из головы Грейнджер. А любое его достижение она наверняка уже осилила два, а может и три года назад безо всякой на то подготовки.

Он был Драко Малфоем и, собственно, как и поступают все Малфои, пошёл по пути Пожирателя Смерти, полагая, что мир мог быть более восхитительным, не порти его своим присутствием всезнающие грязнокровки.

Каким-то образом эта дорога тоже вела к Грейнджер — в его гостиной, сотрясающейся в пронзительных криках, пока его тётка продолжала её пытать. Стоя там и замерев от ужаса, он внезапно понял, что мир без всезнающих грязнокровок вовсе не был лучше — то был мир с более низким потолком.

Поэтому он ушёл от всей этой идеологии. Ему казалось, что поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов направит его туда, где Грейнджер больше никогда ему не повстречается.

И тем не менее…

Драко не был уверен, являлся ли мир настолько маленьким или же Грейнджер каким-то образом занимала в нём по-настоящему центральное место. Может быть она сделала что-то, что нарушало все законы физики, раз сила притяжения продолжала их сталкивать.

Кончилось всё тем, что они оказались в одном и том же благотворительном фонде — о чём он продолжал себя успокаивать: сама организация была огромной, да и активным её участником он не являлся — лишь продолжал выписывать стопки чеков на нужды фонда. Но потом каким-то образом его втянули в организацию благотворительного вечера, из-за чего им вдвоём с Грейнджер и пришлось планировать данное мероприятие.

Драко говорил себе, что всё в порядке, пока очередная дорога то и дело, что продолжала воронкой засасывать его по направлению к ярким огромным глазам Грейнджер и к её поджатым в полной задумчивости губам. Отклонись он от курса в самый последний момент или же выкинь какой-нибудь очередной финт Вронского*, да что угодно — дорога всё равно приведет его обратно к Грейнджер.

Весь вечер он напоминал себе об этом, пока опустошал один за другим бокалы шампанского. Пока танцевал с ней и держал в своих руках, продолжая тонуть в этих мучительно огромных глазах.

Все было в порядке, пока в определенный момент перестало таковым являться.

По всей видимости оказалось, что Драко выпил слишком много шампанского, пока твердил себе под нос, что это точно был последний раз, когда он общался с Грейнджер. Они остались одни в пустом банкетном зале. Грейнджер сняла с себя туфли и вытащила заколки из своей прически, чтобы помочь домашним эльфам всё прибрать. Её глаза становились всё больше и больше, и в тот момент, когда она взглянула на него и пошутила насчет тающей ледяной скульптуры, Драко забыл о каких-либо поворотах и финтах.

Он её поцеловал. 

Он её поцеловал, и она ответила ему тем же, и они так и продолжали целоваться, пока поднимались вверх по лестнице, а затем по коридору к нему в спальню. Он стянул с неё платье и запустил свои руки в её густые локоны, упиваясь стонами, которые подобно каплям стекали с её умного рта; и продолжал покусывать, сжимать, целовать её потрясающую кожу; наблюдать за тем, как постепенно темнели её огромные глаза.

Кончив в ней и засыпая в поцелуях и крепких объятиях, он решил, что, наверное, все дороги должны были вести к Грейнджер. Наверное, в этом и был весь смысл.

Вот только её и след простыл, когда он проснулся на следующее утро; и уже где-то в течение десяти часов подряд он валялся в постели в попытках переосмыслить своё существование в очередной раз.

Его дорога вела к Грейнджер, но теперь, когда он наконец-то достиг её, она исчезла — собрала свои вещи и ушла, не сказав ни слова — даже эльфам-домовикам.

Он в отчаянии затянулся сигаретой меж своих пальцев.

Теперь, когда на его горизонте не было Грейнджер с её невинными глазами, он больше не был уверен, в каком русле ему стоило продолжать двигаться. С тех пор, как ему было одиннадцать, существовало лишь два пути — навстречу Грейнджер или же подальше от неё — которые в итоге всегда имели одно и то же направление.

Сейчас ему казалось, что стрелка его компаса то и дело, что бесконтрольно вращалась, и он понятия не имел, где был её курс навстречу, а где нет, да и вообще в чём заключалась природа всей вселенной.

Поэтому он принял простое решение: не вставать с кровати, пока не сдохнет.

Теория строилась на том, что благодаря чрезмерному распитию спиртного и курению табака, его продолжительность жизни могла сократиться аж вдвое, что означало лишь сорок или пятьдесят лет страданий.

Мать приходила и пыталась заставить его спуститься на обед, но он наотрез отказался. Весь оставшийся день он продолжал опустошать запасы огневиски, и когда уже был совсем близок к тому, чтобы отключиться или же, скорее, умереть от алкогольного отравления, Грейнджер, наконец, материализовалась в его спальне.

— Божеее, — невнятно произнёс он и присел, чтобы посмотреть на неё, — ну почему из-за тебя моей жизни всегда полный пиздец?

Она стояла и пристально смотрела на него, сложив свои руки.

Драко же на это лишь взмахнул собственными:

— Не имеет значения, что я делаю. Это всегда ты. Каждый раз, когда я ухожу, то всё равно заканчиваю тем, что возвращаюсь к тебе, но с другого ракурса. Не могу даже мирно откинуться в собственной постели.

Драко прижал руку к своему сердцу и упал на подушки:

— Что же я тебе такого сделал, чтобы всё это заслужить…? — он моргнул и затем добавил, — Помимо очевидного.

Грейнджер продолжала молчать, что весьма сопутствовало удаче, ведь Драко было что ей сказать.

— Ты разрушила мою жизнь. Уничтожила мою личность. Я никогда не был самым умным, а теперь и чистокровностью даже не впечатлить… да я и смирился с этим, но… но зачем? Сердце-то мне зачем разбивать?

Он вновь взглянул на неё, всё еще сжимая свою «раненую» грудь.

Она глубоко вздохнула и заправила несколько прядей волос за уши:

— Драко… Мне нужно было воспользоваться портключём этим утром. Я уверена, что говорила тебе об этом.

Драко моргнул и уставился в потолок. Как только слова слетели с её уст, он вспомнил, как она что-то бормотала о том, что не может остаться, пока он был занят, покрывая поцелуями её горло и стаскивая с неё платье.

Что-то там про Швецию.

— О, — медленно протянул он, — точно.

**Author's Note:**

> финт Вронского — квиддичный приём, названный в честь всемирно известного польского ловца Йозефа Вронского. Согласно данной тактике, ловец резко летит вниз, делая вид, что увидел снитч у самой земли, и выходит из пике прямо перед ударом о поле. Таким образом он сбивает с толку ловца другой команды и может устранить противника.


End file.
